Conventional dress hats, cowboy hats, baseball caps and other hats provided with a brim are not well suited for extended use in the rain. In particular, the construction methods used are such that portions of the hat, for example, the crown region, are assembled by stitching. The stitching creates holes in the fabric which causes leaks.
While it is known to provide a hat having a layer of waterproofing material or fabric incorporated into the hat, it is also desirable to provide a sweatband within the crown of the hat, especially in case of dress or cowboy hats. For cowboy-type hats, the sweatband may also function to retain a chinstrap or the like. Sewing of the sweatband to the hat punctures the waterproofing layer and cause leaking to occur.
Numerous prior art hats incorporate GORETEX.RTM. or similar waterproof and breathable materials. However, in each of these cases the hat is not a dress hat, baseball or cowboy-type hat having the rigid, shaped construction typical of such hats nor exposed seams and sweatbands. Representative hats constructed from waterproof and breathable materials include U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,382 to Chopko et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,622 to Kaufman.
While the above noted prior art teaches GORETEX.RTM. or other waterproof and breathable materials within a hat construction, none of the prior art teaches securing a GORETEX.RTM. or other waterproofing sheet to both the underside of the brim and interior of the crown portion of the hat. In addition, the prior art fails to disclose hats having both a sweatband and layer of waterproof material sewn to the hat in a manner whereby the waterproof layer is not compromised in it's ability to repel moisture. Most importantly, none of the prior art teaches connection of a GORETEX.RTM. liner or insert to a hat, especially a seamless sheet of GORETEX.RTM. or similar material.
In view of the above, the present invention was developed.